Don't you Love Her
by Scorpionislife
Summary: So this is just a little Waige one-shot and a follow up to the latest episode 2.12. If you have not seen the episode yet, there are some spoilers. So, you can read at your own risk, lol. Hope you enjoy.


**Don't you Love Her**

Okay, so I had no intention of writing a one-shot anytime soon, especially before updating Worth the Risk. But it seems like I won't be able to update it until finals week is over or on Friday. Anyway, I literally dreamt this last night and I remember it very vividly. What makes me want to write this is the fact that my alarm woke me up, right before their little conversation that usually ends in things like we saw on tonight's episode, some sort of development. I feel like I'm being teased into writing this and having an already made beginning and seeing where it goes by the end. This whole paragraph probably doesn't even make sense, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Lol.

Walter and Paige were looking out at the city they just saved. Paige kept glancing over at Walter, who was deep in thought and was clearly upset. Even after Megan's death he wasn't doing these strange things, it's almost like it finally settled in that his sister was gone, and she wasn't coming back. "Walter, why keep all these feelings locked inside you, they are eating you alive. Why don't you try to open up?" She suggested, hoping for a breakthrough, for _something._

He just stood there, a blank expression. "Walter." Paige tried.

He finally looked back at her, "you were saying."

A hurt look crossed her face, "uh ... Nothing, we should probably get headed back."

He nodded, in response. A little while later they arrived back at the garage. To Paige's surprise Ralph came running down the stairs and into her arms. Apparently, he's had a breakthrough of his own, finding his Christmas spirit. It was clearly lost this morning. "So you were good for the sitter?" Not that she really needed to be told, he was always good and apparently Ralph is the sitter. But, it was just small talk.

"Yup." He scanned the garage, "where's Walter?"

"He's probably just at his desk, or something."

Almost as if on cue, "Hey Karman Line is on the phone."

They hurried to Walters's desk. He had won, Walter O'Brien won $15 million.

"Wow, that's great." The whole garage was grinning except for Walter and Ralph. Ralph was probably just not impressed or he was concerned why the genius mentor wasn't happy, like the rest of them.

This was followed by Walter frantically searching for Ferret Bueller. Having an outburst, and Paige being there to catch his fall. All emotions spilled out of him as Paige wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back to calm him. He put his arms around her the same moment the tears came rolling down, like Niagara Falls.

They found themselves on the beach, about to send Megan and the rocket up into the stars. Walter only hoped she wanted to be there. It stung, to legitimately blast his sister off into space, but it helped him let go. Of course he would still miss her, but he could finally move on.

After having a heart-to-heart with Sylvester, and declaring their brotherhood, they both made their way back to the team. "Okay," he said pressing the launch button. "Bye."

Paige was on the verge of tears, a mixture of sad and happy. She was sad that Megan was gone and that this was her farewell. But, she was happy that Walter was finally letting go.

"I … uh ... heard what you said earlier about, opening up." Walter said glancing at Paige, who reciprocated. "Maybe it's time I fight my nature."

Paige offered a smile, "well, it worked on the dam. Maybe it just might work on you." She spread her fingers and stiffened her arm, giving Walter a slight motion to her hand. He looked down and wrapped his hand around hers. They were surrounded by family and it was truly one of their best Christmas's, even though Megan wasn't there to spend it with them.

 _A while after everyone left the beach and returned to the garage._

Paige was in the kitchen, cleaning up a little, since they planned on having a feast together tomorrow night. Maybe that would end up being their tradition, having a nice feast and exchanging gifts. Paige couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally having a family to have traditions with. Sure, her and Ralph had traditions, but now it didn't have to be just them.

Walter slowly made his way to the kitchen. Paige turned slightly, "hi." She turned off the water and gave Walter her full attention. "Is something on your mind?"

Walter starred at her for a second before responding, "Uh, yeah. But to be fair something is always on my mind." They both let out a smile. "I just wanted to say, uh, thank you for your help on the case today. Making me think about the... um...people that could get hurt opposed to just the population helped."

Paige nodded, "oh yeah, no problem. I'm just part of the team."

Walter stepped closer, "But, you're ... uh, you're more than just part of the team Paige. Sure, you're my translator and that's important on cases and in real life situations. But, you uh, brought Ralph into my life, you and him alone have changed me. And I agreed to open up, so I-I want to be honest. You guys keep me together." He chuckled, "I mean look what happened when you guys almost left."

Paige let out a small laugh, _he literally feel apart without them. They were his glue._

"What, I'm, uh, t-trying to say is that, before you and Ralph came along I only had Megan. Megan was my glue..." He was at a loss for words.

"I get what you're trying say Walter, you need time."

Why was it so difficult to tell her? It's a simple sentence yet he cannot find the words to fill it. "No, I-I realized, when she passed, that I felt the same way I felt when you were about to leave for Maine and I wouldn't see you again. I don't need time, I need you, and I need Ralph."

Paige was yet again, on the verge of tears. Paige almost went into shock, when Walter came up to her and wrapped her in a hug. _What was he doing,_ she didn't care though, she reciprocated. She had Walter. "I don't want to interrupt, but why are you hugging me?" She whispered on his shoulder.

"You were there for me. I-I'm showing that I'm there for you, too."

What do you think? I wasn't sure quite what to write for their dialogue. But, I really like how it turned out. And yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Btw, I'm planning on updating worth the risk (if you read it) this week sometime. I didn't update last week because I was studying to no end and this week is finals. So just some late night study is required. But, after finals I'm on break and I'll have plenty of time to update. So look out for that. This might be a little bad I literally just got up and wrote this and it took less than two hours.


End file.
